


Out Of My Mind

by AuroraVictoria (orphan_account)



Series: Trash. This is trash but I can do what the fuck I want. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I don't know, I wrote this shit in 5 minutes, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, This is terrible, This is trash, and edited it in like 2, but this is DESTIEL trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AuroraVictoria
Summary: I love him.It's said deliriously and Dean is half out of his mind.DISCLAIMERS:NOT IN FIRST PERSONCan be read as a companion to this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004253Also if your pissed off at the CW: https://discord.com/invite/ev9XaYyXYZ
Relationships: CasDean, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Trash. This is trash but I can do what the fuck I want. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Out Of My Mind

I love him. 

It's said deliriously, half-out of his mind with swirls of blue and black and tears and agony running throughout his brain. Dean can see (blueblueblueblueblueblue) eyes opening into Castiel's heart, pulling Cas's fears out into the open, and it looked as though he was raised from perdition himself. 

Dean could see beautiful cheekbones and a perfect smile, and black sludge, and all he could think was-

I love him. I love him. I love him; please don't take him away, please I love him, please, please, please don't go away, please. I love him. Please. I won't let him down; I'll ask him to stay. I love him, I love him, I love- 

And he was gone in a wind of despair and Dean's worst memories. 

And all was left unsaid because blue and green don't mix and it was black that decided so.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I wrote it in 5 minutes and edited it in 2. This is trash but I don't fucking care.  
> Can be read as a companion to this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004253  
> Also if your pissed off at the CW: https://discord.com/invite/ev9XaYyXYZ


End file.
